


It Never Runs Smooth

by blue_tardis



Category: Sherlock (TV), mormor- fandom
Genre: After the Fall, Angst, Fluff, Jim Being Creepy, M/M, POV Jim Moriarty, POV Sebastian Moran, POV Third Person, Sorry Not Sorry, its gonna be sad guys, the beginnings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-01-15 15:44:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1310260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_tardis/pseuds/blue_tardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The tale of Moran and Moriarty, literally. From a bit before they met, to their first meeting, to Reichenbach and what happens in the aftermath and a reunion scene.</p><p>~On hiatus, kind of. Read my note at the beginning of the first chapter for more info.~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> So I just want to apologise for not having updated in forever. I ran into some major writer's block and then before I knew it I was starting school up again. I am currently working on the fourth chapter and I have finally managed to at least a little bit for the time being. I'll update as soon as I possible can. Again, I am supwr sorry for the super late update and thank you for reading this fic and this author's update. I hope you still want to read it!

Sebastian looked down at his glass with disgust, the amber liquid in it staring back up at him with hard cold eyes. His lip curled up into a snarl as he knocked the vile substance back, grimacing as the cheap liqour burned its way down his throat. He motioned to the bartender for another round even though he knew he couldn’t pay for it. He was running low these days since his family disowned him and he had been discharged from the army. Sebastian knocked back the fresh glass and left. He had a tab here, in this place that he came to almost every day since he had nothing better to do.

The wind nipped at his face as he pulled his collar up, trying to protect himself from the harsh, cold winds that threatened him outside. He still wasn’t used to the weather in London, even though he had been back for at least half a year. He had spent too long in the desert. Sebastian’s skin wasn’t as tan as it was when he first came back, the clouds that almost always covered the sky not letting in that many sun rays. He looked around outside when he pushed the door open, automatically analysing the situation that he was thrown into. It was a habit, scanning for threats, seeing what things could go wrong. It was one Sebastian would likely never grow out of, and he didn’t want to.

Sebastian pulled his mobile out of his pocket, checking the device quickly in hopes of a message from his boss about making some much needed money. He growled when there was nothing, and exchanged his phone for a pack of cheap cigarettes. He put one in his mouth, lit it, then continued walking down the filthy pavement to his grungy flat in Brixton, of all places. Fucking _Brixton_ , after living in fucking _Kensington_ growing up when he was on holidays from school.

It was like being degraded from a colonel to a civilian all over again. It wasn’t even the good part of Brixton , it was the impoverished part, the one that was the last place anyone wanted to be. If his family hadn’t fucking disowned him, then he would be fine. He took a drag of the cigarette, exhaling the pungent smoke with a single lazy breath, the smoke curling up and around his face into the grey sky. His lips curled up as he finally made it to his flat, the cigarette discarded and stomped out in the gravel outside. He hung his coat up and slipped his boots off. His boots and his coat were well worn with age, showing what he had gone through before he enlisted and what he had gone through for the months after he had been discharged.

* * *

 

There he was, the new prospect. Sebastian Augustus Moran, ex-Colonel, discharged from the military dishonourably after ten years of service due to killing a fellow soldier. An Eton College graduate, attendee of Oxford University for a year, then enlisted in Her Majesty’s Armed Forces and trained as a sharpshooter…an ideal candidate for the position that needed filling, not to mention he wasn't hard on the eyes.

Jim watched the man leave his regularly attended bar from the CCTV; the criminal knew he was waiting for his boss to call in the next assigned hit. As the sniper walked down the pavement, Jim followed him with the cameras, switching to the one’s that were trained in his flat. This man...this Sebastian Moran...was engrossing. The man was easily one of the best snipers that Jim had ever seen, and he wanted him in more ways than one. Jim wanted Moran to work for him, to become the best sniper in his empire, and he would get what he wanted. _He always did._

A few moments later, there was a sharp rap on Jim’s door.

“What is it?” he snapped. His assistant poked her head through the door, an alarmed look on her face as usual.

“S-Sir, the Russians want to have a meeting with you. They’re on a Skype call now, what should I do?” Jim felt a sigh escape his lips as he rolled his eyes at the woman.

“Redirect them to the conference room. I’ll be there shortly. Oh, and make sure they know who I am,” he grinned. Jim looked back to the screen, frowning when he saw Sebastian had disappeared from the screens. He picked himself up from his desk, unbuttoned his suit jacket, and then walked out of the room, heading towards the conference room. He stopped in front of the closed door, the grimace that was on his lips wiped off as he pushed the door open, ready for his confrontation with the Russians.

* * *

 

 Jim sighed in annoyance as the call ended of course they were scared. Everyone was scared of him, and it was...glorious...he loved every single second of it. There was a power that he held and no one else had. A power that he had been searching for his entire life, and he finally was receiving the respect he was supposed to have. The respect that he never got as a child. Because people don’t respect those who don’t have money; they sneer at them, make of fun of them for things that they can’t change, and act like they are better than them just because they have money. But now...now he has everything he deserved back then. He has money, he has power, and it sends shivers down his spine. Now, he is taken seriously, just like he was always meant to be.

Even though he has power, he still got bored. He got so very bored, and when he was bored he did things that no human should do. Although...James Moriarty was never very human to begin with. Always had eyes that were too old for him, his da said. Always _smarter_ than _everyone_ else, and it was boring. _Always_ boring. Then, he found Sebastian, and Sebastian was _interesting_. Oh, he was so interesting. He was stupid like everyone else, but he was still so much better in every single way. He was so much smarter than the rest of them, but so stupid at the same time. The fact was, Sebastian Moran was an idiot, but he fascinated Jim completely, and that was a good thing.

Can’t be too psychotic, can you?

It was time to play with him again.

And oh, Jim was having so much fun playing with him, oh so much.

Oh, the fun boys can have. 

* * *

 

**My, my, you aren’t used to living like this are you? -M x**

 

**Who the fuck is this? -SM**

****  
  


**Wouldn’t you like to know? -M x**

**I have a job for you. -M x**

 

**What kind of job? -SM**

**What kind do you think, Sebastian? -Mx**

**How the fuck do you know my name?! -SM**

**Is that really important? -Mx**

**I know that you need the money. You’re running out. It’s like a clock, darling. Time always runs out in the end. -Mx**

**[delayed] How can I know that you can be trusted? -SM**

**You can’t. -M x**

**Buuuttt, I know you’ll take the job. You’re _desperate_. -M x**

**You don’t know shit about me. -SM**

**Oh, but I do. I know more than you could ever imagine me knowing. -M x**

**I’ll send the information to you. -M x**

**Oh, and do clean up. You look horrendous. -M x**

 

* * *

 

Sebastian’s brow furrowed in confusion at the messages that was flashing on his screen, a deep growl coming up from his throat. Who the fuck did this “M” guy think he _was_? It’s not like he was some criminal mastermind or anything. Sebastian knew there was something odd about this new man...something that he couldn’t place, but he didn’t care. He had always been reckless as a child, climbing trees, setting things on fire, shooting things, breaking his own bones and that recklessness had followed him into his school days, and into the army, and it was that same recklessness that was with him now. There was an odd stirring inside of him, one that he felt pulling him towards whatever or whomever was coming next.

 

                                      _218 Regent Street. Get to the roof, building across the street, window three down_

_from the roof. 22:00. Bring your best rifle. If completed you will get 35k.-M x_

 

Later that night, Sebastian went to Regent street with his best rifle, the same model that he used in the army, standing underneath the building he was supposed to shoot out of. A breath escaped his chapped lips, and his chest moved slowly and evenly in his button up. There was something intriguing about this person who was contacting him, and now that he had gotten a miniscule taste of what it was, he was determined to find out what it was. Sebastian pushed open the wooden door, went up through the stairs and to the roof, where he saw a sign that said:

 

‘I knew I could count on you to show. You want to work for me, but that’s obvious, dear. Meet me at The Dorchester. Be there in an hour. -M x’ in beautiful swirling letters.

* * *

 

There was nothing more that Jim loved than the game he was playing now. A game of cat and mouse. Yes, it was a bit psychotic, but it was such fun to mess with people. It kept him from getting too bored. He picked himself up from the chair in his home office, knocked back the whiskey he was drinking and strolled to his bedroom slowly, with long strides and a straight, powerful back. There was a power that put people in the shoes that they were meant to be in when they saw him. Power that suggested they were below him. Power that screamed he is king of this mind-numbingly dull world he lived in, and people were going to know it.

Jim walked into his wardrobe, looking at suit after designer suit until he found a black Westwood that suited him well. It was his favourite, the way that it hugged his shoulders and followed the curve of his chest. It accentuated him well, very well. He stripped out of his clothes, changed his pants into something more comfortable, then slipped the suit trousers on.  He sauntered to the bathroom, deciding that he could do without a shave rather liking the stubble effect he had going on at the moment, then gelled his hair back with a small hum. Jim walked out of the bathroom and back into his closet, looking for a shirt to wear with it.

Aha! A light blue shirt, a classic to wear with a black suit. He walked over to it, picked it off of the hanger then slipped it on his shoulders, buttoning the shirt up once it was on with calm, steady hands. He kept the collar popped as well as the sleeves on the shirt. Then he walked to the dresser that was in the closet, and he opened a drawer where rows upon rows of ties were laid. He found a dull red tie to go with the shirt and he pulled it out, putting it around his neck and tying it. Jim finished getting dressed within the hour, deciding to wear little crosshair cufflinks, and then he was out of the flat, in the car on the way to The Dorchester.

 

* * *

 

 

Sebastian looked at himself in the mirror, straightening out his suit as he did. It was navy blue, and it was cheap. Only about one thousand pounds, since he couldn’t afford any better. His shirt was crisp and white, as was his tie, the corners on the whole outfit sharp, just like he was supposed to do in the military. He was nervous for some reason, more nervous than he had been in a long time. He was never like this when he was in the military. Not one single day; instead, he had thrived there. He locked eyes with his reflection, then turned on his heel and walked out of the flat. Sebastian hailed a cab, telling the driver where to go. The cabbie looked at him with a surprised expression, clearly thrown by the expense of destination as compared to the nature of his fare’s starting point, but Sebastian just ignored it, looking as the buildings of London passed by him, the colours of the city melding together.

  
When he pulled up in front of the building, Sebastian grimaced. It was just like he remembered as a kid... really fucking posh. The memories of the family dinners he had attended there coming rushing back at him and hitting him in the chest. He paid the cabbie with crumbled up  bills that he had then slipped out, walking up to the entrance. With a big breath, Sebastian pushed the door open. 

 

 


	2. You're gonna go far

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An interaction between the two and some frustration on both ends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like the thank my lovely editors Clare and Hailey (bewaretheglowcloud) who whipped me into shape. I hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you for reading!

Once he was inside, he stepped past the doorman and glanced at the maitre’d, giving him his best fake smile; the one that was always convincing, unless you knew him well. The one he’d perfected over the years by faking his enthusiasm through the family dinners he had to attend. 

 

“Um, I’m here with a bloke..I don’t know his name, but it starts with an M,” Sebastian said.

 

“Right this way, sir, Mr. Moriarty told me to expect you,” the young man spoke, walking towards the back of the restaurant towards a booth where a man in his mid to late twenties sat with a pale complexion and hair that was as black as the darkest night Sebastian had ever seen. The dark hair starkly contrasted with his pale skin, and it brought out the man’s cheek bones, which were high and sharp and accentuated eyes that drew him in which were deep and dark. Eyes that seemed far wiser than the man’s age deserved, while the man himself seemed much younger than Moran could ever have expected.

 

Sebastian sat across from the man, a man who for all Sebastian knew was going to kill him. Yet there was a nagging feeling screaming somewhere in him that if the man in front of him wanted Sebastian killed, he’d have been dead already. Sebastian took a sip of the cool water sitting in front of him, staring at the beautiful young man. 

 

“So, you’re… Moriarty, is it?” Sebastian asked, pausing for a moment to ‘remember’ the name. Jim looked up from the menu he was engrossed in and caught sight of Sebastian, then looked back down at his menu, trying to decide what he wanted. 

 

“Wouldn’t you like to know,”  Jim drawled idly as he scanned over entrees and the new arrival, his accent dipping with different lulls so it was indistinguishable. 

 

Sebastian sat there, staring at the man in front of him. He didn’t hide it; he didn’t care enough to. He scoffed, rolled his eyes, and set his jaw in a hard line. “Eh, maybe I don’t. Maybe I just want to shag you, you’re rather intriguing Moriarty, attractive too,” Sebastian drawled, picking up the menu and then furrowing his brow. Fuck, this place was posh. He scanned the menu, opting to get a steak and fries. He hadn’t had a genuinely good steak in ages. 

 

Jim let out a snort through his nose, rolling his eyes at the man in front of him. “You’re certainly something, Sebastian. Certainly something, indeed. A position just opened...and you, my dear, would be great for it. Do you want it?” Jim asked. 

 

Sebastian looked up from his menu, seeing Jim looking into his own. His eyes squinted and he pursed his lips, thinking for a moment. 

 

“What would it entail, sir?” 

 

Jim finally looked up from his menu, looking into Sebastian’s shimmering blue eyes as he did. “Anything, really. You’ll do as I ask you when I ask. It’s simple. I assign you a hit like tonight, you go to the address, and you complete it. As soon as you complete the hit, you’ll be paid. So. Do you want it?”  

 

Sebastian’s fingers drummed on the tabletop, already craving a cigarette. “What do you think?” he asked, a smile creeping up on his lips. 

 

“I’ll take that as a yes, then,” Jim hummed, his lips turning up into a feral grin. 

 

 

 

* * *

It’d been a few months since Sebastian started working for Jim, and he was loving every minute of it. The jobs he did were great, and he was using his trusty rifle again. Sebastian woke up in the morning, checked his phone, grinning as he saw an email from Jim. 

 

A new job. Excellent. And one where he got to use his gun. 

 

The job wasn’t for a few hours, so he got up and took out his rifle, along with the gun oil and rag he used to clean it. It was a great rifle, an L118A1, so it was foldable and could fit into a briefcase. Sebastian sat at the kitchen table, foregoing breakfast in order to clean the gun. He started taking it apart, then cleaning each part individually. Once it was well oiled, he put the gun back together, checked the scope, then put it in its case. 

 

Sebastian then wolfed down a piece of toast, reading the paper as he did. Once Sebastian had finished, he put his finished cup of tea in the sink and walked back to his bedroom. Sebastian took a quick shower, walking out naked as he did. He went to his wardrobe, got out a pair of boxer briefs, then slipped them on. Now to put on the clothes he wore for hits. Sebastian picked out a pair of black jeans, and a black, form fitting shirt, slipping them on after he picked them out. He then walked over to where his boots were kept, slipping his feet into them while he stood. Sebastian bent down and tied them, looking at himself in the mirror and grinning. 

 

Perfect.

 

His mind was whirring as he got ready for his hit, thinking about Jim and his current job. He hadn’t seen Jim again yet, but he didn’t expect to. Jim seemed like a secretive person even from the short period of time Sebastian had met him. Jim was an attractive man. There was something that drew Sebastian in, maybe it was how dark he was. It was interesting and different and new and god..Sebastian wanted to see him more. He wanted to be totally encompassed by Jim. Wanted to hear his small mewls and moans as Sebastian drew them out of him.  He wanted to make Jim yearn for him, need him, beg for him to fuck him. He wanted to tie Jim up, make him feel pleasure coursing through him. He wanted Jim to be filled with so much pleasure he couldn't talk, his words remaining in quiet slurs that were indistinguishable. Sebastian changed his line of thought quickly, not needing to be heading down this direction as he headed out the door. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Once Sebastian made it to the building, he climbed up the steps to the roof, laying down and starting to set up his rifle. He put it on its tripod, looked into the scope, then made sure it was pointing the right way. His shoulders were hunched over as he propped himself up with his elbows, looking out of the scope aimed at where his hit was scheduled to be. 

 

Forty minutes later, and the target was finally there. Sebastian waited for him to stand while looking out the window to shoot. 

 

A deep breath in. 

 

Hold. 

 

Exhale slowly.

 

As he exhaled his finger slowly pressed down on the trigger, and he heard the satisfying noise his gun made when he shot. He watched through the scope as the bullet traveled to the hit’s flat, hitting him square in the forehead. The glass cracked and shattered, a thin veil of blood splattering against the remaining panes.

 

Sebastian packed his gun up, put it back in the case, then exited the building calmly. He couldn’t get the adrenaline that was coursing through him to the get the best of him. That would be sloppy. Sebastian walked home in a composed manner, and once he was there he took a few deep breaths. He just needed to make his body calm down. Sebastian walked to the alcohol cupboard, got out the whiskey he favoured and poured it into a glass. He took a sip, grimacing only slightly as it burned its way down his throat. Ah, there it was. Finally. His body was calming down. He slowly peeled off his sweaty shirt, the fabric sticking to his damp skin as he did. He padded around his flat to the bathroom, stripping once the water was hot enough for his tastes. 

 

 

 

* * *

 

Jim looked at the screens on his computer, watching Sebastian walk towards the building he was supposed to shoot out of. God he looked...amazing. Jim watched Sebastian set up, observing the way his shoulders curved as he hunched over his rifle. 

 

Jim would love to see those shoulders without a shirt on, the way they strain underneath the tanned skin. He wanted to feel the muscles shift underneath his fingertips and feel how they pulled as Sebastian pushed into him. Jim would kill to have the man underneath him, to feel his skin twitch as he cut into it, scaring it with the beautiful cuts. He wanted to see Sebastian's crimson blood pouring out of the incisions he made, see how Sebastian responded to pleasure. 

 

Shit. 

 

He looked down, groaning as he noticed the growing bulge in his trousers. Goddammit, not again. 

 

Jim grabbed the tissues, wiping his hand off and throwing them away. It  was the third time that week. Now it was time to text Sebastian, mess with his head a bit, have a laugh. His attention was drawn away from his phone when he saw a flash of darkened skin on the computer in front of him. He looked up, finding Sebastian shirtless, padding through his flat. Those muscles...they were just as he imagined, but better- they were absolutely perfect. And those scars that puckered Sebastian’s tanned skin into pink marks. He wanted even more to carve that magnificent skin with a nice blade.

 

* * *

 

Sebastian padded back to his room and pulled on a button up as well as jeans that fit him well. They were expensive jeans, ones that had a brand name and that hugged his arse well. The kind he could afford again since he’d started working for Jim. He strolled through his flat, newly cleaned and dressed up to go out, and slipped out the door, taking his wallet and his leather jacket with him. 

 

Sebastian walked down the street to the pub that was closest, slipping in and sitting down at the bar to order himself a whiskey. He drank it down, grimacing, his eyes scanning around until they halted on another man in the bar. A beautiful man. A gorgeous man. A man he wanted to fuck. He slid off of his stool, strolled over to him and leaned against the bar next to him, ordering two shots of vodka.

 

“Shots?” he asked. 

 

The man next to him shrugged, smiled, and nodded. 

 

Sebastian grinned as the shots were handed to him. He handed one to the black haired man, then raised his glass. "To being two attractive men at a pub alone," Sebastian smirked, taking the shot right after. 

 

The man smirked back at him, chuckling as he did. He took the shot, slamming the small glass onto the countertop and then glancing at Sebastian. 

 

" What's an attractive man like yourself doing in a bar alone on a Saturday night? Shouldn't you be with your partner?" The new man asked with a raised brow. 

 

"I could ask you the same thing," Sebastian smirked. 

 

The man looked down at his lap for a moment, regaining his composure. He chuckled, and next grinned, ordering the bartender to give them two more shots. 

 

Forty minutes later, Sebastian and the man left the pub together, trying to keep it together for the time being. Everything changed as soon as they got to Sebastian’s flat; they were all over each other. Sebastian pulled the man through the door, keeping their lips together once they were finally inside. Sebastian grinned, pulling the man into his bedroom for some fun. 

______________________________________________________________________________

 

Jim shoved a bite of his Chinese food into his mouth, staring at the blinking cursor in a blank word document. He looked at the CCTV feed, finding Sebastian talking to a good-looking man. They looked engaged in a deep, flirtatious conversation. A feeling flared up in Jim, one that he had never felt before. He wanted to be that man, have Sebastian flirt with him, end up in his bed that night. His eyes squinted at the screen, watching Sebastian and the man left the bar together. 

 

Jim watched them huddle close together as they walked down the pavement to Sebastian's flat, growling as they did. He hated this so much, but he couldn't take his eyes away from what was happening on the screen. Jim watched, his eyes filling with amusement as they opened Sebastian's flat and attack each other once they were in the door. 

 

Then Sebastian's shirt came off, as well as the other man's. They were both well built, making Jim feel the smallest inkling of self-deprecation. He wasn't anywhere near that muscular. Would Sebastian find him attractive? They entered the bedroom, and even though Jim knew he should stop watching, he didn't. Instead, he just switched the camera that he was viewing to the one that was in Sebastian's room. 

 

Jim frowned when he realised he didn't have any volume, wanting to hear Sebastian's groans as he fucked the man he brought home. He watched Sebastian take the man's trousers off first, and soon after push the other onto the bed roughly. Jim would have done anything to be that person right now, but he wasn’t, so he would continue watching. 

 

Jim knew how this was going to turn out for himself; he would end up wanking to Sebastian fucking someone else. No matter how creepy it was, Jim was in desperate need for some sort of relief for his obsession with Sebastian. The criminal watched Sebastian start to shag the man, the way the muscles in Sebastian’s back strained as he screwed the man beneath him was beautiful. 

 

Jim quickly shut the laptop when he noticed the bulge in his trousers, realising that it wasn’t a good idea to keep watching. It would just make the craving for Sebastian worsen. He knew that if he kept watching Sebastian fuck the man beneath him, he would need to have Sebastian do the same thing to him, and that was something he couldn’t have. 

  
Now he had to take care of his own problem… When it came to Sebastian, he  acted on impulse. This was the first time he had done this in a really long time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will go up in a few weeks as well!


	3. Hit 'em Right Between The Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian teaches. Jim shows up. Stuff ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to say I am so sorry that I didn't upload this when I said. I got really busy with school stuff and tests and then finals and not to mention I was extremely stuck! So I finally sat down and finished it up and became unstuck. A major shout out to my main editor Clare who has stuck with me this long and I honestly I don't know why she's stuck with me this long. I hope you enjoy and if you see any mistakes you can point them out to me because well, we all make mistakes. Nobody's perfect.

Now that Sebastian had been working for Jim for almost a year, he had been starting to get higher profile jobs. He was leading underlings like he was meant to. But Even though he was rising through the ranks in Moriarty’s web, he still wasn’t where he felt he should be. He knew he should be Moriarty’s right hand man; that he was meant for the job. Sebastian checked the time on his phone, standing in the empty warehouse, waiting for the trainees to get there.

 

Once they were all there, Sebastian grinned, clapping his hands together with a huff and rubbing them. He made sure they were lined up shoulder to shoulder, his eyes sweeping over the group before him- a short red headed man with a fiery personality, a rather lean woman who had nice curves and a smart mouth, a tall and fit man who followed orders well, and then the man who could shoot well who was an average height with lean, strong muscles and brown hair, and thus Sebastians favourite.

 

“Alright, folks, we’re going to be taking a lot of practice shots today and learning how to clean our rifles properly, so get them out and set up, I’ll get the targets,” Sebastian directed, his voice booming across the warehouse so everyone could hear him.

 

All of the trainees lined up in front of the targets, Sebastian propped his gun up and explained what to do when you take a shot. He took the first shot, the bullet hitting the target in the middle, going straight through the dummy’s head. Sebastian stood up, bringing the target towards the trainees and showing them the shot he made.

 

“I want you guys to aim for the head or the chest today, once I get this back you can start,” Sebastian informed the group.

 

Once the target was back, Sebastian stood behind the group as they set up to shoot at the dummies. There was an odd feeling in the pit of Sebastian’s stomach, like someone was coming to meet them- someone who had never been there before, someone who almost never showed his face at any sort of job, let alone training. Somehow, Sebastian knew it had to be Jim. Jim was coming.

 

Sebastian could feel nervousness pulling at his body, making his palms sweat slightly. Sebastian wiped them on his trousers, trying to rid his palms of the thin film that coated them. He had to remain level headed about this. Jim almost scared him sometimes with how he was presented, but then at the same time he didn’t and never truly could. Sebastian knew Jim was different than anyone else, but even though that scared most people, it didn’t scare him at all.

* * *

 

Jim watched on his computer the scene what was happening in the warehouse, on his way there in person. He was wearing a designer suit, because hello, Westwood. The man made sure he looked perfect, running his hand over his hair and pushing it back farther than it had already been gelled. He looked in the mirror that he had with him, making sure his eyebrows were perfect too, and the love bite that he had under his jaw was prominent. He wanted Sebastian to sweat; oh, that would be such fun.

 

The sleek black car he was riding in pulled up to the warehouse and eased to a halt, kicking up  a dust cloud around the back. When the door opened for him, Jim stepped out, one sleek, shiny shoe pressing into the dusty earth while he slowly put his sunglasses on, the bright sun and black suit making him seem paler than he actually was.

 

Jim took his sunglasses off once he was inside, sliding them into his inside breast pocket.  His heels clicked on the hard cement floor, drawing all eyes in the room towards what was making the sound. Jim’s lips turned up into a smirk, his hands in his pockets as his walking slowly came to a halt.

 

“Did you miss me?” Jim drawled, his words drawn out round and long. He watched Sebastian’s back go rigid as he slowly turned around. Oh, this was just too delicious.

 

Sebastian waved his hand at the trainees, telling them to stop and wait for his command to shoot. Oh, they were all absolutely pissing themselves. No one met Moriarty and lived; no one, except a select few, like their instructor, Sebastian Moran. And they were just starting- all the more reason to practically shit themselves. Sebastian walked over towards Jim, his lips curled up into a small sneer. Didn’t suit him very well, but the clothes he was wearing did. Mm..he was beyond tantalizing.

 

“Positively,” Sebastian drawled back, his high Etonian accent slipping through. There it was, the Sebastian that was born rich, the Sebastian that he hid from everyone in this business that hated the wealthy, that blamed them for the situations that they were in, the stupid little creatures that they were.

 

“You know, when people meet me they are polite,” Jim told him, “something about not wanting to get killed. Don’t blame them really, I’m sooo changeable.”

 

“It’s because they’re scared of you. Funny thing that, ‘m not so much.”

 

“Oh, you are definitely...not them..,” Jim leered, his eyes raking up and down Sebastian’s form, not caring that everyone in the room was staring at him.

 

There was a moment of silence as Sebastian mulled over what had just happened. He brought his hand up and signaled for the trainees to start practice, but then it fell to the small of Jim’s back, leading him outside. The funny thing was, Jim let him. He felt Sebastian’s hot hand through his suit jacket and the thin material of his shirt, seeping through and warming his back.

 

Sebastian pulled out his pack of cigarettes once he was fully outside, offering one to Jim. Jim took one and put the cancerous stick up to his mouth, waiting for Sebastian to light it. Sebastian brought his lighter out, cupping his hand around the end of the cigarette that was in Jim’s mouth then lit his own. The end of the cigarette glowed red faintly, then burned into a brighter orange as he sucked the taste of tar into his mouth.

 

“Well I guess it’s good that ’m not,” Sebastian grinned, looking out into the forest, watching birds flit across to different trees and squirrels run up aged trunks of trees that curved like gnarled bones and teeth, showing the age of the wood.

 

“Yes, it is. It’s why I’m inviting you to dinner with me tonight. We’ll go after you’re done training, and you’ve..changed,” he replied, an air of disgust to his voice.

 

“Alright,” Sebastian grinned again, taking a long drag of his cigarette as he did, “we can do that. Are you going to stay and watch?”

 

“What do you think?”

 

“I think you are,” Sebastian hummed, dropping the finished cigarette on the ground and smothering it with the heel of his boot.

 

“You’re thinking correctly, then,” Jim replied lazily, staying outside as Sebastian turned around and headed back in.

 

Jim watched Sebastian for the next few hours, the man sparring and shooting with the trainees. By the end they were cleaning their guns, with Sebastian finishing before anyone else did.  

 

“Alright, lads. ‘m gonna head out, have things to do, so, clean up, don’t leave anything behind.”

 

Sebastian packed up his gun then and waved goodbye to the people he was working with as he walked out the door with Jim. Jim smiled at the other, looking up at him for a moment, his eyes lingering just a bit as they slid into the car that was waiting for them outside.

 

“I’m gonna shower as well as change, so you’ll have to sit in my flat for a bit,” Sebastian informed Jim.

 

Jim grinned, then turned to look at Sebastian when they were both in the car. “As long as I can watch,” Jim drawled.

 

Sebastian raised a brow at Jim, then chuckled softly. “Only if you want to, Sir,” he responded back lightly.

 

Jim let out a small, low, chuckle, his dark eyes glistening in the slowly darkening car. The sun was setting, glowing only a tiny bit. The light that was let in to the car hit Sebastian softly, lighting up half of his face, leaving the rest to the dark of the car. The side that had the light on it showing the divots of Sebastian’s face, the slight curve to his nose, the way he held his mouth just slightly open so he could breathe. His lips were cracked a bit, dry; it was winter, that was expected. It looked as if he had just gotten a haircut, the small hairs on his head sticking out evenly, his jaw almost completely free of stubble except for a small five o’clock shadow.

He was beautiful.

 

Jim looked away, looking out the window until they stopped in front of Sebastian’s building. “I’ll wait here for you, come out when you’re done. I want you down here in twenty minutes, if not, I’m leaving,” Jim commanded.

 

* * *

 

Twenty minutes later, Sebastian was heading out of his building, his hair still wet, his jaw freshly shaven, and in one of the suits that Jim had gotten him. He slid into the car, the soap and aftershave he used filling his own nostrils.

 

“Fun fact about me, ‘m never late,” Sebastian breathed, his hand going to his knee, starting to tap out a rhythm on it.

 

“Really now?”

 

“Mmhm, ’m not late for anything unless there’s a problem,” Sebastian informed Jim.

 

“Well, we’ll have to put that to a test, now won’t we?”

 

Sebastian rolled his eyes then chuckled. “Up to you, Boss,” Sebastian replied softly.

 

He saw Jim look out the window in the corner of his eye, turning his head slowly to look at him. His eyes trailed over the man’s face, the way his jaw jutted out just so, and the way the love bite that was on his neck standing out brightly against the pale skin. He looked at the patchy stubble that was covering Jim’s jaw in a thin blanket of little black hairs, then continued searching up the mans face. His blue eyes drank in Jim’s features, his slightly closed eyes, the way his hair was pushed back. The arch of his eyebrows, moving from pointing down then into a fine arch, then back down again. Sebastian snapped out of his thinking, quickly realising that they had stopped in front of where they were having dinner. Sebastian exited the car, holding the door open for Jim then closing it behind him.

 

“You know, it’s rude to stare,” Jim hummed, his hand lightly brushing Sebastian’s arm.

 

Sebastian swallowed thickly then looked down, at where Jim’s hand was, feeling the heat of his palm seep through the material of his suit jacket and his shirt. He followed behind his boss, opening the door to the restaurant and holding it open. Once Jim had walked through the door, Sebastian followed, sitting down as they were lead to their table. He looked across at Jim and smirked.

 

“You know it’s rude to look as good as you do,” Sebastian smirked, his eyes sweeping over Jim’s porcelain face.

 

Jim looked away, glancing at a waiter that was passing by their table as he did, looking the man up and down, showing his disinterest in Sebastian. Or at least, that’s what he wanted Sebastian to think. He wanted the man to fight for his attention, oh that would just be a ball.

 

Jim raised a brow, looking back at Sebastian with a bored expression on his face. “Now now, that could be considered sexual harassment,” drawled.

 

"Oh really, and who would you tell about that, sir."

 

"Oh _what_ a mouth you have," Jim sang.

 

Sebastian let out a soft chuckle, glancing at the wine that had been placed at their table. He hadn't noticed it being placed and poured, he hadn't cared. Sebastian reached a hand out, slowly picking up the glass then taking a small sip. He swirled the liquid around in his mouth before he swallowed it, keeping eye contact with Jim the entire time. He generally didn't like wine, it wasn't his favourite drink, but he would drink it occasionally.

 

“So, how do you think you’re doing? Job wise?” Jim asked softly.

 

“Dunno, you tell me,” Sebastian responded gruffly, reaching for a breadstick and taking a bite.

  
“Well, do you want to be promoted, Seb? It would require a few things, some things you may not want, some things you may want, it’s really up to you,” stated.

  
“I’d love to be promoted. Sign me up,” Sebastian grinned. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you didn't know, Brixton is wealthy in some parts, but the part that I have Sebastian living is one of the most dangerous parts of London. Kensingtion is a relatively wealthy part of the city.


End file.
